


Go to work on an egg

by huntingosprey



Series: JWP2015 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about scrambled eggs, John has always maintained, is that the should be yellow. Like butter or buttercups, and solid. Not a pale yellow that looks more like white and not mostly liquid. But at least Sherlock had cooked breakfast for him.</p><p>For Prompt 2: Yellow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to work on an egg

**Author's Note:**

> A tip of the hat to my dearly beloved husband who can't cook eggs of any sort and whose scrambled eggs really do look like semi set milk.

John looked at the...substance...on the kitchen table. On his plate on the kitchen table in fact. It was yellow, rather a bit paler than he was used to true but still yellow.

"Um," John got out, "thank you Sherlock. It's um very thoughtful of you."

Sherlock grinned over his shoulder as he headed for the door, "Can't have you passing out from low blood pressure caused by hypoglycemia in court twice in two days!"

John groaned softly as the door shut, of all the days for Sherlock to remember that lesser mortals needed to eat. Checking that Sherlock had actually left 221 John went back to contemplating the stuff Sherlock had handed him.

With the care of a man disposing of a hazardous chemical substance John headed for the bin, he would concede that Sherlock was a first class practical chemist but on the whole people weren't usually going to eat the end result. Except in possible very unfortunate circumstances and John really didn't want to chance it. He'd grab a bacon and egg roll from Speedy's on his way out, after all their cooked eggs where a proper yellow and above all more solid than liquid . 

Very slowly, just in case it suddenly combusted or tried to vaporize the plate, John slid the alleged scrambled eggs into the bin.


End file.
